


Spiderman kiss

by thisisjustagaymess



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisjustagaymess/pseuds/thisisjustagaymess
Summary: Nine wants to recreate an iconic scene from the spiderman movies.





	Spiderman kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I whipped up because I had a stohn craving :]

“Remind me why we need to do this again.” 

Nine sat cross-legged on the ceiling space almost directly above John’s head. He was fiddling with a basic Canon camera, playing with the zoom and focus adjustments while John crossed his arms below him. 

“Don't tell me you’ve never wanted to do the spiderman kiss before,” Nine retaliated. 

John rolled his eyes. “I never had any reason to, no.” 

“Johnny, you don’t need reason for everything, relax.” 

“I didn’t- I just don’t know why you need to take a picture,” John said.

“Proof,” said Nine simply, with a shrug. 

John shook his head, hiding his smile. “Why-?” 

“Shh,” Nine interrupted, standing up. “You’ll thank me later.”

John had to dodge Nine’s incoming skull by centimeters. Their combined heights easily exceeded the height of their ceiling, causing John’s nose to bump into Nine’s jaw. They aimed for the tallest part of the apartment, and it barely allowed their lips to be on level plane. Nine focused on the camera for a few more moments before lifting it up and letting go, letting his telekinesis take over. The camera floated out a few feet parallel with the two Garde’s heads. 

Nine clapped his hands together in approval, then turned to face his boyfriend. “Ready?” 

John sighed. “As I'll ever be.”

Nine sidled a bit closer while John slid his hands into his long black hair, which was hanging low. John leaned in first but pulled back laughing. 

“This is so weird! Why would anyone do this?”

Nine rolled his eyes. “It’s from the movie.”

“As far as I remember, that movie sucked.”

“That’s not the point. It’s an iconic scene.”

“As long as you don’t make me watch it.” 

“Deal.”

John leaned forward again, and met Nine’s lips gently. The sensation on both ends was strangely unfamiliar; they were both well accustomed to the feeling of each other’s mouths but being flipped threw everything off. John continuously had to stop himself from tilting his head upwards, like he usually had to do to compensate for Nine’s height. In fact, he almost had to kneel a bit to keep himself from kissing his partner’s jaw. Nine chuckled against John’s lips at the small noises he was producing trying to make minute adjustments. The blonde ended up cupping the crown of Nine’s head hidden in hair, where his jaw would normally be when upright. John couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of their position. 

“Mm- did you take it yet?” John mumbled against Nine’s mouth. His eyes were still shut, as he was waiting for the sound of the click. 

“No- hang on-” Nine murmured in reply. John could sense him reaching out with his mind and grazing parts of the camera to find the button. John tried to assist by adding his own telekinesis to hold up the machine by the bottom, but it only caused it to shoot up precariously high towards the ceiling and teeter in the balance of two pulling powers. 

“I have it under control,” Nine snarled, “let go.” John blushed and let up. When Nine got the camera level, each pair of their lips were slack and drifting apart. Nine took the back of John’s head and pulled him in so their teeth were almost clashing. The action drew out a surprised squeak from John and a resulting giggle from Nine. 

The camera clicked, catching the color risen to John’s cheeks and the giddy smile on Nine’s.


End file.
